


The Unseen Past

by Zephyrfox



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of Claude's past, written after the first season Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unseen Past

**Author's Note:**

> When the first season was over and we still had unanswered questions, I thought I’d look again at Claude’s past. Can anyone remember if they actually called him “Claude” in the flashbacks? I couldn’t remember, so I went without naming him. I think that’s just the name he decided to use when he went on the run. It would be just like him! There are still unanswered questions, and this may not make sense to anyone who hasn’t actually seen Heroes, but there you go. That’s life. Enjoy!

_-7 Years Ago-_

 He smiled as she turned, spooning up against him.  He dropped a kiss on her temple when she softly whispered “I love you”.  It was the closest he ever came to returning those three words, and she understood why – talking about feelings was always difficult.  He hugged her closer. 

 “What’s the matter?” She yawned.

 Burying his face in the crook of her neck he responded, “I don’t know what will happen tomorrow.”

“Everything will be all right,” she said serenely.

 He shook his head, sighing.  He knew better.  He might be able to survive and get away, but if not - if he was very lucky, he would be killed.

 As she drifted into sleep, he remembered the events that had led them here.

  _-14 Years Ago-_

 He wasn’t really paying attention to his partner’s ramblings.  Really, the man was boring beyond belief, always prattling on about his wife and how she doted on their adopted daughter.  Then one thing Bennet said penetrated.  The Company could use his wife as leverage against Bennet, but never the little girl; Bennet didn’t love her.  She was just an assignment. 

 He considered Bennet’s words; he didn’t have family (that the Company knew about, at any rate!) and he didn’t have a girlfriend or whatever.  Should he develop a relationship to make his “superiors” believe they controlled him?  He’d have to think about that.  He didn’t really trust the Company, but he was doing good here.  Keeping the dangerous talents locked away and hiding the others.  He couldn’t be stopped.  That would be disastrous and his patron would kill him, let alone the Company!

  _-12 Years Ago-_

 He had decided he needed to acquire a girlfriend.  Thompson and his superiors were getting suspicious of his activities. There was only so much he could do in the shadows to get the people with harmless gifts away.  He needed to make the Company believe they could control him, but he had no luck meeting someone.  He and his partner’s busy schedule tracking down and detaining people with gifts did not lend itself to meeting women, let alone dating steadily.

 He had met Bennet’s wife, and played with little Claire.  She was a bright young thing, and desperately craved her father’s attention and approval.  Bennet didn’t give it.  It frustrated his wife, who didn’t understand how her husband couldn’t love the little girl he had brought home.

 Bennet (well, Bennet’s wife) invited him to another dinner party.  The woman was always trying to do the socially correct thing.  He suspected her of having political ambitions for her husband.  He had reluctantly agreed to attend.  He always felt awkward at these events, trying to pretend that he and Bennet were friends and that he knew anything about the paper business.  So here he was, bored out of his mind at the silly people who were chattering away as if what they were saying was of utmost importance.  He stood against a wall and watched, brooding, as the other guests circulated.

 “There you are!”  He jumped as Sandra Bennet came up and clutched his arm.  “I’ve been looking all _over_ for you.  I have someone I’d like you to meet.  She’s my friend’s cousin, teaching at the high school.  She’ll be your partner for dinner, so the table will balance.  Come on!”  Sandra beamed at him as she dragged him over to meet a quiet, mousy looking young woman.  “I’ll just leave you to get acquainted before dinner.  Have fun!”  Sandra giggled (she’s had a bit too much to drink, he thought uncharitably) and moved in on a small knot of people by the living room.

 He looked the girl – well, young woman - over.  Dressed nicely, if conservatively.  Apt for a teacher, he guessed.  A little younger than him.  He was suspicious of the introduction, though.  Sandra had never introduced him to a dinner partner before.  Still, if she was a trap set by the Company, best to let them think he had fallen into it.  He smiled at her, determined to be charming.  She smiled hesitantly back.

 “Sorry about that,” she ventured.  “My cousin told me that Sandra always gets tense at parties, so she drinks too much…   Umm, that’s probably not polite, is it?”  She glanced up at him, a rueful expression as she bit her lower lip, but her eyes sparkled with humor.  He smiled back.  At least she would be interesting to talk to, even if it was a trap.

 

By the time dinner was over he was hoping she wasn’t a trap.  She was nice, seemed able to think and make intelligent conversation, and would be excellent camouflage for himself.  What the heck, he decided, even if she was a trap, it would be good for the Company to think he had fallen for her.

  **The next week, Primatech Paper:**

 Bennet had been called in to speak with his boss, Thompson.

  “Tell me about this girl he’s dating.”

 “Well, not really dating;” Bennet said, “she is the cousin of a friend of my wife’s.”

 “Hmmm.  Well, keep an eye on the situation.  We might be able to use it to our advantage.  If he has a romantic entanglement he’ll want to protect her, so he won’t turn on us.”

 Bennet nodded, acknowledging the instruction, then frowned.  “Is that really a possibility?”  After all, the man was his partner.  But if the man turned on the Company it would place Bennet and his family in danger.

Thompson shrugged.  “It’s always a possibility with _them_.  They sometimes discover their loyalties shift.  After all, it’s hard enough for some of the normal agents.  They do look so much like us.”  Thompson stopped, and looked Bennet over.  “And how are you and your charming wife doing with little Claire?”

 Bennet shrugged.  “My wife loves her.”  Very carefully not saying he was beginning to as well.  When the time came, and Claire manifested her ability he would have to turn her over to the Company.  It wouldn’t do to say that Claire had her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

 Neither man was aware of the invisible man observing them.  He’d been wrong about the trap, but right about the possibility.  He’d keep seeing the girl; make them think he was sweet on her.

_-11 Years Ago-_

 They had dated for a while, then moved in together.  Still slightly scandalous for a smallish Texas town, but not too bad.

 She seemed to understand him, his jokes and his quirks.  She loved the attention he paid her, seeing her every chance he got when he was in town.  She didn’t press him for details about his trips, or complain when plans they made fell through for a “paper emergency.”  He’d bring her a plant, or an interesting shaped bit of rock or crystal after a trip.  She liked growing things, and decorating their apartment with knick knacks.  She understood that he didn’t talk about work and that he was uncomfortable when she said “I love you,” and didn’t expect him to return the sentiment.  He had asked her about it, once. 

 “Your work doesn’t affect me.  I know you can’t tell me about it, but I do wonder what kind of secrets a paper company has!  Do you really have to worry about industrial espionage?”  She laughed at that; she knew full well he lied about his job.  That was OK, though.  He never lied to her about their relationship.  In fact, he seemed to go out of his way to be honest, which was why he never actually told her that he loved her.  “I know I love you,” she continued, “I’m happy when we’re together.  Telling me you love me is something you don’t say, but your actions speak to me.”

 So he smiled at her, and stayed with her even though never told her that he loved her.  He was amazed that she understood; he just called her Angel and that was enough.  In short, she was perfect, and he didn’t deserve her.  He hated using her as cover but didn’t have a choice at this point.  At least he didn’t really love her, he told himself, just cared about her as a friend.

  _-10 Years Ago-_

 He was exhausted.  This latest trip had been bad.  He was already disillusioned about his job, but this was becoming painful.  He sighed, opening the bedroom door.  His angel lay, innocently sleeping, bathed in moonlight.  He couldn’t imagine how he had ever thought her to be mousy and plain.  She was so beautiful, and he loved her so much.  He stopped suddenly, shocked by his thoughts.  He didn’t love her, he couldn’t!  His mind began gibbering in panic as he backed out and shut the door quietly.  With any luck she hadn’t woken, hadn’t heard him enter…

 He sat in the living room, nursing a tasteless American beer, and shook.  He wasn’t supposed to love her!  What was he going to do?  He loved her, he couldn’t hurt her.  Didn’t want to hurt her.  The Company could use her against him.  He knew that Thompson was getting more and more suspicious.  It was getting harder and harder to hide the people with harmless talents.  Harder to make himself track down the dangerous ones.  If they thought he was going to the other side, the company would kill him – or use his angel as leverage.  He groaned. He was trapped.  What could he do?

 By morning he had decided on his plan.  He would stay with her, at this point he didn’t want to leave her.  He’s just let slip to his partner that he was just using her as camouflage.  A little uncertainty in certain quarters should keep them both safe enough, right?  Not a great plan, but it should do.  He looked up and was able to smile at her when she entered the living room, surprised and happy to see him back from his trip.

  _-9 Years Ago-_

 They were curled on the couch together, watching TV.  She shook her head at one of the political commercials.

 “What’s wrong, Angel?” he asked, idly playing with a strand of her hair.  He had noticed before that she hated politics, and detested political ads.

 “I hate those commercials.  He’s lying!”

 “It’s politics.  Politicians always lie,” he countered reasonably, not really thinking about it.

 She shook her head, frustrated.  “It’s not that, I _know_ he’s lying.  I know when anyone lies or tells the truth.  Always.”

 He stiffened.  What?  What was she saying?

 “Is something wrong?” she asked him, turning in his embrace to study his face.

 “No, nothing.” He managed to lie, straight-faced.

 She frowned.  “Don’t lie to me.  I just told you I always know.  The only time you lie to me is about your work.”

She was right about that, but - “How do you know?”  Oh dear gods, she was gifted, and he hadn’t had a clue.  Right under his nose – right under the Company’s nose!

She shrugged.  “I just do.”  Smiled, “like I know you love me, even though you don’t say it.”

 He groaned, and held her tight.  She was one of _them_!  Nightmare scenarios screamed though his brain. 

“What is it, what’s wrong?” she asked, “you’re scaring me!”

 He swallowed.  He would have to tell her, to show her what he could do, and warn her about the company.  “Don’t be afraid,” he said gently, “sit right here.”  He got up and faced her.  He took a breath and locked his eyes onto hers.   He faded to invisibility.

 She was alarmed but not scared.  She grinned in relief though, when he faded back into sight.  “Claude bloody Rains, you are!” she exclaimed in a horrible attempt at his accent and speech, “I knew you were there!” she said exuberantly.  “You not being there was a lie, and you being there was the truth!”  She flung herself into his arms, excited.  “I didn’t know there was anyone who could do things like that, and you can!  Wait’ll I tell -”  She was shocked when he grabbed her arms tightly, got into her face.

 “You can’t tell anyone!” he thundered, shaking her.  The thought of her ability getting back to the Company left a cold lump of fear in the pit of his stomach.  The thought of him telling her everything he had done made him nauseous.  Would she understand?

 In the end, his Angel did understand.  She was horrified at the thought that there were people out there, people like her, that had gifts that could hurt others.  She understood that “normal” people could be frightened by even the most harmless talents.  She had never told anyone about her knack because it hadn’t seemed important. He told her a little about what he did to get the harmless people away from the Company; he didn’t tell her much about what happened to the ones the Company got hold of.  She mourned the people he couldn’t save, and was glad when he got the dangerous ones locked away. 

  _-7 Years Ago-_

 He went cold.  Anger or fear, he wasn’t sure.  His partner was going to betray him.  He hoped that Bennet wouldn’t.  They had been partners for a long time now; the man’s daughter was one of “them”.  _One of “us”,_ his mind murmured traitorously.  He had made preparations for this day; he could only hope that everything worked as planned.  He still wasn’t sure if he could convince his partner to let him go.  Or kill him if everything went south.  He knew what the Company did with people like him.  He wanted no part of it.

  **The Bridge:**

Bennet glared at his partner – his _former_ partner – trying to aim the gun at him, trying to make him _shut up_ because he didn’t want to do this, didn’t want the guilt, this was his _partner_ for the last 7 years!  Bennet’s hand shook as he yelled at the man.  When the gun went off it seemed to startle them both.  Almost as soon as blood blossomed on the other man’s shoulder he pulled the trigger again, more determined.  He was going to do his job.  Abdomen shot.  The other man was leaning against the bridge rail as he faded from view.  Did he go over?  Bennet went to the rail and looked down at the water.  No sign.  He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the nausea.  Why did the man have to turn on them?  Why couldn’t he have told the truth?  And why the hell didn’t he say whether it was Claire that he was hiding?  Bennet slowly got into his car, heading back to Primatech to report mission accomplished.

 He was lying in a pool of his own blood.  Bennet should be sure he had gone over the side into the river.  Thought that he was dead.  Good.  At least something was going right.  He gasped as pain ripped though him. 

 “I know you’re there.” A quiet voice.  His Angel.  He let himself become visible.  She gasped at all the blood, but steeled herself to help him to her car.  “I know a clinic where we can go.”

 "We can’t go anywhere we’ll get reported.” He groaned in pain.

 She looked at him sharply.  “I know.  There’s a doctor that gives medical care to illegals.  I’m taking you there.  He won’t report us to anyone.”

 In the end he nodded tiredly.  There was no choice.  He couldn’t go around with a bullet in the gut, and he couldn’t take it out himself.

  **1 Day Later:**

 They walked together down the street.  He was slightly hunched, the damage repaired but not healed.  Still painful.  He was annoyed; they had to get away, but her stash of money was back at their apartment.  Hopefully they would be able to get it and get out.  She was worried but didn’t touch him in any way.  It would look off because he was invisible and she would attract attention for odd behavior.

 They groaned when they came in sight of the apartment building.  Bennet was there, along with some goons.  “What do they want?” she whispered to him.  He whispered back, “I don’t know, but he’s spotted you.  It’s too late to pretend you haven’t seen him, go see what he wants.”

She looked nervously at Bennet as he and one of the goons approached.  “Have you seen him?  He left for work yesterday and never came home!”  His angel launched herself at Bennet, metaphorically striking the first blow.  Bennet was confused.  That was supposed to be his query for her, to make sure that his partner was gone.  Bennet pushed her away slightly, “I was going to ask you that.  Are you sure you haven’t seen him?”

She shook her head tearfully, “No, I haven’t!  I’m so worried!”

 Bennet was uncomfortable with this.  He wasn’t sure if his former partner cared about this girl.  Some of the things he had said over the years indicated that he considered her a cover.   Bennet had argued unsuccessfully against bringing her in.  He thought he owed it to his former partner, whether the man had really loved her or not.  But Bennet needed to know who the man had been hiding.  _Was_ Claire one of the ones that had been hidden from the Company?

 The goon shifted to grab the girl.  He had his orders, and Bennet wasn’t following them fast enough.  She saw his gun and backed away in alarm.  Unfortunately she ended up stumbling into the street.  Everyone stood still as she fell in the path of a car speeding past.

 The invisible man’s cry was drowned out by the thud of a body hitting hood, windshield and pavement.  Bennet stared in horror, and the goons pressed close.  They were disappointed to note their quarry was dying and there were too many witnesses.  One of them grabbed Bennet’s arm.  He shook the man off and knelt by the crumpled body.  The driver was in the background, pleading for someone, anyone to call an ambulance.

 “Who was he hiding?”  Bennet demanded, “Where is he?”

 All she knew was pain, and someone asking her annoying questions.  Where was her love?  He had been there, before, right?  Then he was there.  She knew it, but no one else did.  Her lips curved in a smile.  He was with her.  “He’s here,” she whispered to the annoying voice, “He’s taking me into the light…”

 Bennet was roughly dragged to his feet by a goon.  “We’ve got to get out of here, now!” he was told.  Bennet paused.  It sounded like his partner was dead, and perhaps it would be best to act as if it were true; maybe it was.  Maybe it wasn’t…

 “I’m so sorry,” he whispered to her and to his partner, “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

 The invisible man didn’t hear.  He was kneeling by his Angel’s broken body.  Unable to hold her, unable to cry.  He didn’t dare do anything to betray his presence.  He was glad that she knew he was there for her right before she died.  He glared at Bennet, hating him.

  _Present_

 The boy had unnerved him yesterday.  No one could see the Invisible Man!  No had ever known he was there, except for her. 

“I know you’re there.”  A voice came from behind him.

Claude turned.  It was that boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a looong time ago (2007), and first posted it on fanfiction . net. I’m spending more time reading on AO3, so I thought I’d move my old fic over. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
